Neo Genesis (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Gym Challenge|japrevset=Gym Challenge|japrevsetname=Gym Booster 2 |nextset=Neo Discovery|janextset=Neo Discovery|janextsetname=Crossing the Ruins... }} Neo Genesis (Japanese: 金、銀、新世界へ... Gold, Silver, to a New World...) is an expansion of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It was the first expansion to feature Generation II of Johto. Information Neo Genesis was the 9th (8th in Japan) TCG Expansion set and first of all Neo Sets. Japan's release date was December 16, 1999 and the North American date was December 16, 2000. There were 111 Cards released for this set, and 19 of those were holofoil cards. It was the first set to include Dark and Steel typed Pokémon as well as the Neo-design cards, Generation II Pokémon, and Baby cards. *The term Neo ("new" in Greek) was used both in Japanese and English releases to emphasize a new generation of the Pokémon TCG. *The English title, Genesis, is one of two Biblical references in the TCG. The other one is of . Genesis and Revelation are the first and last books of the Bible, respectively. The name Genesis refers to this being the set to include the first 63 of the Generation II Pokémon found in . *Along with new Pokémon came two new card s; and . There was also the addition of and s, which were items that could be permanently attached to Pokémon in play - referring to Generation II's new feature that allowed Trainers to equip their Pokémon with held items. *A nine-card promo set was released in Japan before Neo 1 was released, featuring the Johto starter Pokémon and their evolutions. For the English release, Wizards of the Coast added the 9 promo cards and the six basic s to the set, increasing it to 111 cards. *One art change in this set was the Trainer Card Moo-Moo Milk. The Japanese version depicts a Sentret suckling on a Miltank's udder, and was considered inappropriate for children for its English release. *Taking the term Neo literally, the card layout also changed slightly, with updated stat, evolution and weakness/resistance graphics and the use of smaller black HP text (similar to that of Japanese cards) instead of red text. *Some collectors mistook the expansion's double star symbol as an indication of high rarity. The same mistake was also made on the Darkness-type Pokémon, whose rarity symbols were white (white stars in Japanese sets indicating super rarity). Set lists } |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Trainer|Game Corner|Rare|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Game Corner|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Rare|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Game Corner|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer|Game Corner|Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Energy|Darkness|Rare|}} |Energy|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Colorless|Rare|}} |} Gallery Japanese File:Neo Genesis JP pack.jpg|Japanese booster pack File:Neo Premium File 1.jpg|Neo Premium File 1 File:Premium File 1 front.jpg|Neo Premium File 1 (front cover) File:Premium File 1 back.jpg|Neo Premium File 1 (reverse) English File:Neo Genesis box.jpg|English booster box File:Genesis Meganium booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Genesis Feraligatr booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Genesis Typhlosion booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Genesis Lugia booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:NeoGenesisLogoAlt.png|Alternate set logo In other languages de:Neo Genesis (TCG) es:Neo Génesis (TCG) fr:Neo Genesis it:Neo Genesis (GCC) ja:ポケモンカード★neo 拡張パック第1弾 金、銀、新世界へ...